


Mirror Image

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, crackfic, this is a weird thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: (reboot trek) The enterprise inexplicably gets transported back to the year 2013. When Kirk takes a small landing party down to “experience history”, they meet some new friends. Kirk finds himself feeling increasingly nervous around Spock, and Spock finds himself jealous of their new friends, particularly the one who looks exactly like himself.</p><p>OR </p><p>The one where Spock and Kirk meet Zachary Quinto and Chris Pine, who immediately see that they need to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is, but I like it a lot. It’s weird and it doesn’t really make any sense at all, but I wrote it for fun (also because I haven’t written anything since February) I hope you like it. It was a pain in the butt to write. Don’t judge me too harshly. Feedback is welcomed. Suggested, even.  
> tumblr: bandsnakes

The Enterprise had shook uncontrollably for about 30 seconds before going still.

“Mr. Scott, what was that?” 

The crew of the enterprise all stared at Jim as he spoke through his com. 

“I’m not sure, Captain. Everything looks fine down here.” Scotty’s thick accent came through, sounding obviously concerned. 

“Captain?”

Jim stood up and stretched his legs, “Well that was strange.”

“Captain!” Uhura shouted at Jim.

Jim whirled around to face his chief communications officer and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“We’re near earth.”

Jim sighed frustratedly, “I know that.” He resumed his previous stretching before turning to walk off the bridge to check on things down in engineering. He nearly got away as Spock grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Captain, I believe Lieutenant Uhura was not finished speaking.”

James shot his first officer a questioning glance before turning back to address the angry woman standing not far behind Spock. “What is it, Ny?”

“We’re near Earth just like before…but it’s 2013.” Nyota’s statement caused a hush to fall over the bridge.

“You mean the year?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“How are we going to get back?” Jim began pacing, suddenly feeling restless and agitated.

“I don’t know. I can still contact Starfleet though. I’ll work something out.” With that, she turned back to her station and began speaking in hushed tones into her communications device.

“Captain, I suggest taking a small landing party to observe the planet. It could be…educational.” Spock spoke to Jim as if this were a perfectly logical suggestion.

“Are you crazy? Spock, that is the complete wrong century. If you want to learn about that century, we can go to the 21st century part of the History museum when we get back to our own time.” Jim practically shouted at the blank faced Vulcan.

Chekov stood up hesitantly and made his way over to where the two were standing “Um, all due respect, keptin, but I believe it vould be, em, interesting to see the history happen firsthand.” The young ensign rocked on his heels and hung his head as a blush crept up on his cheeks.

“Anyone else share his sentiments?” Jim looked around, arms spread wide.

Sulu raised his hand tentatively, “Well, the 21st century was always my favorite to learn about. I suppose it would be cool. It’s going to take a while for them to figure this mess out. It wouldn’t hurt anything.”

Jim sighed and shook his head. “Fine. But we need something to cover up his” Jim pointed to Spock, who looked slightly affronted (as affronted as Vulcans can look) “ears. We can’t have anyone asking questions, we don’t discover extraterrestrial life until 2016.”

Chekov grinned and Sulu cheered while Spock merely offered that half smile that drove James absolutely crazy. (Why it drove him crazy he had yet to figure out. Bones suggested sexual frustration.)

“I have a few beanies. Dear old Spock can borrow one.” Sulu said with a wave of his hand. “Actually, I might need to help him dress to blend in.”

Spock raised his eyebrows questioningly, “Do you think me unable to dress myself? I can assure you I am quite capable, mister Sulu.”

Sulu chuckled and rolled his eyes at his disgruntled crewmate. “No, I just think I have a bit more of a handle on the fashions of Earth.”

James rolled his eyes in frustration. “Just put on jeans and a t shirt. Classic style. Be ready in 15 minutes. If you are one second late I will personally make sure you are assigned to a long detail on Delta Vega.”

-

“Captain. We are ready to depart.” Spock stepped into the transporter room wearing dark skinny jeans and a white v-neck t shirt with a navy beanie covering his obviously unhuman ears. Jim felt the conflicting urges to both jump him and laugh hysterically at how awkward he looked. Chekov and Sulu strolled in just after Spock laughing at some unknown joke.

“Alright. Here we go. Don’t make it too obvious that you’re from the future.” Uhura warned the four males as they stepped onto the pad. “Energize.”

A few seconds later, they found themselves standing behind a building. They all straightened themselves out and began walking towards the road that could be seen around the corner. They soon found themselves stepping out into blinding sunshine, surrounded by bustling crowds of tourists snapping pictures.

“Ah. Las Angeles. I am so glad I brought sunglasses.” The captain sighed and slipped on his reflective aviators. His tight black t shirt seemed to soak up the heat of the day. “Man it’s hot here.”

“Oh my goodness! Look at the cameras! They’re so clunky and old fashioned!” Sulu was practically bouncing with excitement as he looked around, “And the old Chinese Theater is still here. This is so cool.”

Jim rolled his eyes and punched Sulu in the shoulder. “Dammit, man. You can’t just say things like that. They don’t know that it gets torn down. Act like you belong here.” Sulu’s face fell momentarily, but he cheered up when Pavel began pointing out little things about their surroundings and whispering in his ear.

“Captain, where do you suggest we go?” Spock was standing surprisingly close to Jim, his hands clasped behind his back, posture rigid. Jim felt a blush creep up on his face as he took in the proximity of the Vulcan.

“Geez, loosen up a bit. Nobody stands with that perfect of posture…and call me Jim. At least while we’re-” James was cut off as a body slammed directly into his. “Hey, watch it ma-Woah.”

Jim found himself looking directly into the face of…Spock? No. Spock was behind him, a hand placed on Jim’s hip. (Why his hand was on his hip was something he didn’t think about until much later.) The man in front of him, however, looked exactly like his first officer. 

“Chris? I thought you were at the studio for the read through?” The stranger grabbed his hand and kissed it.

“I-I uh..” Jim found himself at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

“Whatever. I’m happy to see you. Wanna grab lunch after” The stranger leaned wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and hugged him tightly.

“Excuse me. What do you think you are doing with James?” Spock’s hand had moved from Jim’s waist to be holding tightly on his shoulder as he pulled him away from the man.

The stranger still hadn’t moved his eyes from James. “I think you mean Chri-Holy shit. Who are you?” He stepped back and stared, obviously bewildered, between the two men.

“My name is Spock. And yours?” He spoke coolly to his doppleganger.

“I- I’m uh…Zachary. Zachary Quinto.” He awkwardly stuck out his hand, “And you are?” He directed his last question to James who was standing there awkwardly.

“I’m Jim. Jim Kirk.”

“And he’s just Spock.”

“Yes.” 

Zach shot him a look, “You’re not Chris playing the meanest practical joke ever?”

“No. Who’s Chris?” 

“My boyfriend. Chris Pine.” When he was met with blank stares he continued, obviously bewildered, “You honestly don’t know who we are?” He shrugged. “Well you look and sound exactly the same.”

Jim smiled and shook his head. “Sorry?”

Zach shook his head and smiled good-naturedly, “No, don’t be. Hey, I’m actually late to something right now, but I really want you to meet Chris. Here’s my number,” Zach pulled out a pen and grabbed Jim’s hand to write down the digits, “Call me. Soon.” He grinned and walked away from a very confused Jim and a supposedly emotionless Spock. Jim, however, saw through his facade. Spock’s grip on his shoulder had grown painfully tight.

“Who vas that, keptin?” Jim was slightly shocked to find Chekov staring at him, obviously confused.

“That was Zachary Quinto, the 21st century actor who looks exactly like dear old Spock.” Sulu was scrolling on what appeared to be a 2013 era cell phone. “I think you’ll find his boyfriend Chris..quite interesting.”

“Where did you get that?” Jim plucked the phone out of Sulu’s hand and turned it over, tapping the screen and laughing, “It’s so weird and old.”

Sulu sighed and grabbed the device back. “Technically, it’s brand new. At least in this time. As for how I got it….I don’t ask Uhura questions.” He pulled out three more of the phones from his bag as he spoke.

Jim and Spock took their phones and immediately set to work turning them on and scrolling through them. Spock showed signs of mild interest while Jim was giddy as he played with his new ‘toy’,

“These dewices have been equipped with the same capabilities as your regular communicators as vell as the ordinary functions that the phones typically posses.” Chekov spouted off the information to the two. Spock nodded, storing the information for later as Jim grunted noncommittally, hardly paying attention to the young Ensign.

Jim’s head snapped up suddenly, his eyes wide as he jumped. “Hey! This means I can call Zach! This should be fun. He was hot.” Jim giggled and began typing the number in his device.

“Captain.” Spock stopped at the glare the man was shooting at him. “Jim. I do not think that is a wise idea.”

James rolled his eyes. “Ah, your just jealous of his ability to show emotion. Come on! He doesn’t know we’re from the future, he just thinks we happen to look like him and some guy named Chris.”

“Vulcans are not capable of jealousy.”

“Fine, you’re not jealous. But he does bug you.”

“There are no insects involved in this that I am aware of. I simply think it unwise to become involved in the life of someone from this century.” Spock raised his eyebrow at Jim, who threw his hands up in frustration.

“You. Are. Insufferable. I’m calling him. You dragged me down here, let me have some fun.”

-

Spock stood behind Jim, watching as he greeted Zachary like an old friend. Spock couldn’t help but notice the way Zach’s hand lingered on Jim’s arm before he seemed to snap out of it and move his hands away. 

“I’m so glad you two agreed to meet me here. Chris is going to get such a kick out of this.” He chuckled and guided them over to a booth in the nearly empty diner.

“Well, we’re glad you invited us. It’s really a pleasure to meet someone so welcoming.” Jim smiled brightly-too brightly in Spock’s opinion, not that he cares- at their host.

Zachary and Jim fell easily into conversation, joking like old friends. Soon, their talking was interrupted by the arrival of another man. A man who looked shockingly like the captain.

“Zach? Who’s this?” The man, who Spock assumed was Chris, spoke to the Vulcan rather than Zachary.

“Oh! Chris! Meet Jim and Spock. Jim and Spock, meet Chris.” Zachary smiled brightly, almost blindingly, at Chris and pulled him into the booth next to him.

Jim was staring blatantly at the new addition to their group. He seemed puzzled by the fact that the man looked exactly identical to himself. “Hi.”

Chris blinked a few times at Jim before laughing loudly and clapping his hands, “Where on Earth did you come two from?”

Spock stiffened slightly and Jim choked momentarily on the water he was drinking before clearing his throat and responding. “Uh. Iowa. We’re just on…vacation here for a while.” 

The waitress showed up to their table, took their order quickly and left with instructions to pick up their food at the counter in a few minutes. 

“How long are you going to be in town?” 

Jim shifted in his seat. He hoped it wouldn’t be much longer, but he honestly had no idea. “Just for a bit. How long have you two been together? I’m assuming you’re together, based on the fact that Zach here tried to kiss me when we met.” He spoke in an attempt to direct the conversation away from himself.

Chris looked shocked and amused as he punched his boyfriend in the arm. “You can’t just assault random strangers just because they look like me!”

“In my defense, I thought it was you. And he didn’t say anything.”

Jim smiled at his effective subject change, “Well, I was speechless. It’s not every day that I get attacked in the streets of LA.”

Spock appeared to be upset at the memory of Zach ‘attacking’ Jim, not that anyone other than his captain would ever notice. It was a mere raise of the eyebrow and a slight downward turn to his lips that clued Jim in that the vulcan was not happy about it. He leaned in and whispered in Spock’s ear, “Are you alright, you look upset.”

Spock returned in hushed tones, “I do not get upset, captain.”

“Don’t give me that you know I hate it.”

The two looked up to see Zach and Chris staring at them amusedly. “So. How about you two? Are you together?” Zach addressed them, smile lingering on his lips.

Jim laughed uncomfortably and Spock raised his eyebrows in an unreadable expression, as usual. “No, Spock’s my best friend. I couldn’t live without him..but we’re not together.” James plastered a tight lipped smile on his face as he patted Spock’s shoulder awkwardly.

“Indeed. James and I are quite close but we are not involved romantically.”

An awkward silence fell over the table that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. “So. I suppose I should go pick up our food. Care to come help, James? I would like to get to know you, seeing how much we look alike.” Chris hopped up from his seat and gestured to Jim, who followed suit.

Jim walked in silence over towards the counter, shocked when Chris grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. Jim allowed himself to be pulled into the restroom. “Wha-”

“You like Spock.”

Jim spluttered and attempted to respond without giving himelf away, “I-I don’t know where you-”

Chris simply laughed and shook his head. “I know what a crush looks like, and you act the same way I acted around Zach before we started going out.” Chris folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head. “I dare you to tell me you don’t want him. At least a little.”

Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair he looked up and met the blue eyes of his new friend. “Look, I may have some…feelings for Spock-” Chris clapped and smiled as before Jim continued, “But it would never work out. He just…doesn’t really do the whole relationship thing. He just..he doesn’t.”

Chris shook his head and smiled ruefully. “I just, I think if you took a chance, you might be surprised. You don’t see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s small things. Most wouldn’t notice…but I see.” He turned to walk out of the restroom. “You should talk to him.”

-

Later, after they had left the diner and were beamed back up to the ship, Jim thought about what his lookalike had said to him earlier. He actually hadn’t stopped thinking about Chris’s words. He almost stopped Spock and confessed everything he had been feeling since he became Captain of the Enterprise but his nerves always took over and he said nothing.

“Captain?”

“Yes, Commander Spock?”

Spock stopped the captain’s pacing with a hand on his shoulder. “Is something troubling you?”

Jim smiled tightly, “I’m just concerned about how long it will take to figure this all out.”

Spock raised his eyebrows at James’ obvious lying and responded, “I do not believe you are being honest with me.”

Jim rolled his eyes at his first mate and turned away. “I actually have a bit of a headache. I think I’ll go down to see Bones and get some medicine.” He briskly walked away from the bridge, leaving a skeptical Spock behind.

-

“So, he’s not going to talk to him?” Zach took off his shoes and sat on the bed in his and Chris’s bedroom.

“I don’t think so. He’s so scared that Spock doesn’t want him.” Chris flopped on his belly onto the bed. “Speaking of Spock, he’s weirdly stony.”

“Yeah, I noticed. He seems very emotionally repressed. You and Jim seemed to get on very well, though.”

Chris chuckled and smiled. “He’s a great guy. Good looking, too.” He leaned over and pecked Zach on the lips before walking over to the bathroom.

Zach watched as his boyfriend began when he suddenly had an idea. “Hey! Why don’t we get them to talk?”

“What do you mean?” Chris spoke around his toothbrush. He spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth quickly. “Like, should we set them up?”

“I was going to go for the jealousy approach.” Zachary set out explaining his plan to Chris as they got ready for bed.

“That is extremely devious, Zachary. Just don’t get too handsy. You might end up making me jealous.”

-

“Chris and I broke up.” Zach met Spock and Kirk at the park where they had arranged to meet for lunch. 

Jim’s mouth fell open in shock. “What? He didn’t say anything about that! You two seemed fine the other day! What happened?” 

Zach sat down and ran his hands through his hair. He looked disheveled in his gray sweatpants and maroon t shirt. “He was jealous. Jealous of someone that he caught me-” He turned to face Jim directly, “Looking at a bit too much.” He surged forward and kissed Jim on the mouth.

Jim saw Spock’s jaw visibly clench as he pushed Zach away. “Wha- what are you doing?”

“Jim. You’re so amazing. Hearing you tell stories about all the exciting things you’ve done with your life. You’re gorgeous and I want to be with you.” Zach’s eyes were wide and searching as Jim looked at him like he was crazy.

Just as Jim was about to respond, Spock punched his lookalike directly in the nose, knocking him out, much to the surprise of all involved.

“Oh my god! Zach! Are you okay? Babe? You knocked him out!” Chris rushed up to his boyfriend who was lying prostrate on the ground. “Seriously?”

“Spock? What was that?” Jim eyed the vulcan with extreme surprise. “Why did you do that?”

“Captain. I believe it is time that I tell you something I should’ve said before. I seem to be unable to find the correct words to convey what I want to say. I find, in this case, that actions are far better than words.” With that, Spock grabbed Jim and kissed him hard. Jim made a surprised sound into Spock’s mouth before returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around his best friend’s neck.

“YES! I knew it would work!” Chris cheered and clapped from where he was kneeling next to the now awake Zach. 

“I’m a genius.” Zach grinned and high fived his boyfriend.

—

“So this is it? Goodbye?” Zach frowned at the couple. 

Jim had received word the other day that Scotty had worked out a way to get them back to their own time, and they were saying goodbye to their new friends before leaving the century for the last time. “Yes, I am afraid this is farewell. Thank you, for everything.”

“Well, anytime you need anything, you just call. I would be glad to help.” Zach smiled and wiped a stray tear from his eye.

“We will contact you if we need any help. Thank you for your offer.” Spock spoke to the two men before turning to his Jim. “Ashaya, I do believe it is time to depart.” He offered his arm to his captain, his friend, his lover.

The two pairs turned away from each other and walked their seperate ways for the last time.

As they were walking away, Chris heard something that sounded like ‘Beam me up Scotty.’ He turned to see what was going on, but he found no one behind them. “Hey, where did they go?”

“I have absolutely no idea.”


End file.
